My life with the Cullens
by KatherineMccartyCullen
Summary: Katherine Mccarty is Emmett's little sister and was changed by Skylar Deliyas Volturi one year after Emmett went missing. Skylar's eyes are not gold or red like other vampires, they are Electric Green. Suck at summaries Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**My Life with the Cullens Chapter 1 – **

**A/N- This story is about me with the cullens- My story is fiction but the things I would do are not :[ Rawr.**

"YO! Kathy! Sky! You ready to head for the hospital? I found this fake blood! It's gonna be awesome!" Emmett yelled from the other side of my and Skylar's bedroom door. "Ya! Just one second!" I yelled as Skylar and I started to get dressed. "Aww, is my little sis' having fun?" He asked in his infamous teasing voice. "Ha ha, like you and Rose don't." By that time I was fully dressed. "We'll meet you in the jeep." I called to him as I grabbed the supplies. "Okay but you guys got two minutes!" He called already down the hall.

"How come Emmett gets to make the decisions in the pranks you guys pull? Why not you?" Sky asked helping me with the bags full of fake blood, red contacts and three cases of Bright blue contacts. "He's my older brother and he has way more experience than…me…" I trailed off as I got lost in his bright electric green eyes. He chuckled and said "Do my eyes creep you out that much?" He asked. He always hated his eyes, I never saw why, his eyes were beautiful. "No, they amaze me. Or as Bella would put it, 'They _dazzle_ me'" I said in my almost famous teasing voice. "Hey you know everyone can hear you!" I heard Edward call from downstairs. "We all know Eddie!" I called back.

"We should probably go. Emmett will literally rip both of us apart if we don't get there in time" Sky said with a crooked grin planted on his face, his grin was similar to Edward's but way sexier."You're right, come on, let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked down to the garage. "Stop calling me Eddie! It's Edward!" Eddie called to me as Skylar and I passed the living room with Edward and Bella cuddling on the loveseat, Rosalie and Alice ordering clothes for me and Sky, according to them we had no sense of fashion, but as long as it was mostly Black and neon colors we were fine, Jazz was sitting on the couch reading a book I was too lazy to look at the title of. "We'll be back, don't tell Esme where we're going!" I called over my shoulder as We left the room, and in response we heard a series ogf mumbled yeses.

When we got in the garage Emmett was waiting in his jeep. "Ha! Nice one with the whole '_Your eyes dazzle me like Eddie dazzles Belly!' _thing. Ha! You pissed Eddie off!" Emmett said nearly bursting with his outbursts of laughter. "Just drive Emmy" I said and with that we were off.

**Sorry for rushing it. My little sister wants a turn and I wanted to write this down before I forgot PEACE OUT**


	2. Sienna is a Beeotch!

"E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day. M is for miserable people! O is on the dark side 'cause we have some nummy cookies!" I sang on our way to the hospital **(A/N Tune of the FUN song from sponge bob) **"Come on now you're just making fun of Jazz!" Emmett boomed from the driver's side. "Maybe I am! Whatcha gonna do about it?" I yelled back. "Many unmentionable things Kath, Unmentionable things…" He repeated trailing off. Throughout this Sky remained silent, amused by our awesome-ness I presumed "We are here buddies!" Emmett said pulling into the far end of the hospital parking lot. "Okay, Sky you know what to do right?" I asked looking at him warily. He never enjoyed using his powers. "Yes, as long as no one gets hurt. Emmett did you get the girls to come?" Sky asked Emmett. "Yup, Sienna and Lana should be here in about two minutes." He said triumphantly. "You remembered their names?" I asked, amazed Emmett Had taken enough care to actually get their names and remember them. "Yep!" God, Emmett is so proud of himself. Ha doesn't take much.

After about 5 minutes two girls showed up with smiles implanted on their faces. "Hey, Emmett, Why did you want to meet us here?" one of the girls asked, she had Blonde hair and was the taller of the two. "Lana, I want you to meet my sister Katherine and her boyfriend Sky" Emmett said gesturing to us "Wow Sky, you have beautiful green eyes." Sienna said walking up close to him. She leaned and whispered into his ear "Hey you can do better than her. How about later we meet up later at my house?" That made me so mad I could just, throw a brick at her face or something. "Back off!" I half yelled. "Why? he obviously wants me. You're too ugly to be around him. Quite frankly he deserves better than you." She said advancing towards me. "Sienna, you have to calm down." Lana said. Sienna looked back at her friend and reluctantly took a step back. "Fine, why did you want us here anyway?" Sienna asked with an irritated tone. "I have reasons. Sky do your thing." Emmett said like they do in the movies. "Wow cheesy much? Ok girls look into my eyes." He said, his eyes glazing over. Emmett and I averted our gaze, as to not get compelled ourselves. "You will black out. You will completely be cut off from your senses and when you wake up you will remember nothing. You will…" Sky continued while Emmett talked to me "Remember, you have to grab Sienna when she falls." I just nodded absently. "You will fall asleep in 3, 2, and 1." And with that the girls collapsed, in a flash Emmett had Lana in her arms and Sienna was plunging towards the ground. She hit the ground with a satisfying _thud_. "Katherine! Why didn't you catch her?" Emmett asked setting Lana down on the pavement. "She pissed me off" I said crossing my arms. "Plus, her arm is bleeding quite a bit." I said gesturing to the blood dripping from Sienna's shoulder. "The smell will make this even more believable" I said. Shrugging it off, Emmett turned to Sky. "Okay, Sky put your blue contacts in and go find Carlisle. We'll get ready." Sky nodded and ran to the jeep and grabbed his blue contacts, put them in and left in a flash. "Okay Em, let's get this started" and with that we started ripping apart the fake blood.

**What did u think? I was thinking of doing either Sky's POV or Sky and Katherine's POV? Review and tell moi which one. LLAMAS**


End file.
